A New Me
by IsabellaMarieSwanCullen1998
Summary: Reneesme has lived in a lie all her life, but she's discovering a new her, with Bella and Edward and all the Cullens and what her life and love really are! R and R!


"Sarah! Sarah? Where are you!" Lane called to me. I was here, sitting beside the brick wall of the cafeteria waiting for Hannah to pick me up. It was drizzling softly and the beads of water where sticking in my ringlets of copper hair. Lane jumped down, "Hey," she said. "They just called for you on the intercom inside, your rides out front. Did Hannah get a new car? It's nice." She asked. No, Hannah didn't have money for a new car; I mean we were eating noodles and Chinese takeout for dinner every night. Who from the office had she sent to pick me up? Certainly not Georgia as she had a shitty car too, and she was so terrified of me that she would come a hundred feet close to me.

I walked through the building and up into the office, there was a short woman, well, probably seventeen or eighteen year old teenage girl, who WAS rather petite with jet black hair, styled to perfection along with a tall, stunning, blonde girl that could easily be a super-model. When I walked in, my three year old backpack slung across my shoulder, they both looked up at me. They had the same exact eye color, a strange light, honey-glazed brown with a certain glint that seemed to make their eyes sparkle.

Ms. Spanks, the office lady came back in and nodded to these two odd girls, "Okay. You can take her, I cleared it with her guardian that she was adopted and you two fit the description of her aunts." The blonde girl nodded a thank you while the black haired girl smiled with white as snow; sharp-looking teeth that sort of made you want to back away. Ms. Spanks did back away, but just to look at _**me**_ and say, "Sarah, these are your aunts, I cleared them with Hannah, she's says that you CAN go with them. Have a good day sweetie." Smiling an annoyingly sweet smile to me.

Lane was just walking in, gaping at these girls, who were my…aunts? I mean, I knew I was adopted but how much older are my parents than them, and where were my parents? I shrugged as they beckoned me to come with them. Nodding a quick goodbye to Lane, I followed this strange pair to a glossy red car with a creamy convertible top.

"Rose, shouldn't we tell her anything….poor Nessie doesn't understand about who we are, who SHE is!" Nessie? Who the hell were these girls? In this shiny car was a muscular guy who said in a happy booming voice "Alright! You guys got my niece back! Woohoo!" He was quite startlingly, this was my uncle? "Shut up Em!" Said the beautiful girl whose name I knew to be Rose. "Why? I'm happy! You should be too Rosie!" He whined, were they brother and sister? If so they didn't look like it, except for their eyes. "I am happy!" She said, smiling at me. What the hell was going on?

The short girl let me in the back of the car, where I had to sit by…Em? I was sure that was a nickname. "Alice, call Bella and Edward and tell them we have Reneesme please, either you or Emmett." Rose commanded as she pulled away from the street curb. "I'll do it." Emmett said and pulled out a glossy black Smartphone. I could hear the ringing from the phone, but only once, someone had picked up. "Hello? Emmett?" I heard a male voice ask. "Edward, we found her, we're gonna stop by the house that she's been staying in so she can take anything she wants. Then we'll be coming on a plane to Colorado." I could hear the surprise in this man's velvet voice, "You-you found her? You found Reneesme?" "Yep!" Emmett said smiling. "Okay, goodbye Emmett. Thank you _**so **_much, all of you." Emmett chuckled and said, "Damn Edward, if only we hadn't turned Bella, you've turned into a softy since you became a dad, getting soft in your old age?" The man chuckled and said, "Shut up Emmett." The receiver clicked and the man was gone.

I looked up to see that we were at Hannah's house, and then I looked at the clock. Hannah's house was thirty minutes from the school, we had gotten there in five…how fast did they drive?

The small girl looked at me and said, "Well Reneesme, go get whatever you'd like to take with you, don't worry about clothes, I'll be getting you a whole new wardrobe anyways. Oh, and Rose, call the airport and tell them to put us in that small airplane, they are planning for us to go into a five-hundred person jet. How did she know that? And why did everyone keep calling me Reneesme? My name's Sarah Gardener.

Anyway, I jumped out the car and went into the house. Hannah was there, crying in the living room. "Hannah?" I called, hearing her hushed sobs. "Sarah? Is that you?" She called back. "Yeah it's me." I said quietly, who else would it be? I heard her get up and then she quickly ran over to be. Sobbing into my shoulder she said, "Oh Sarah what am I gonna do without you?" I smiled and said, "What are you talking about, who said I was going anywhere?" She stared at me and said, "Well of course you're going Sarah! You need to go live with your PARENTS, not me, your real parents, they want you, and you need them." She admitted sadly. "No," I said. "They didn't want me. I need you, Hannah." She gulped a sobs and buried her face in my shoulder. "They did want you Sarah. They wanted you very much, b-but they were in danger. I got a note, but I never told you anything about it. They did want you, and you need them. Now go upstairs and get your things. Just- just remember I'll always be here for you if you need me."

I groaned and ran upstairs to my room. It was just as messy and trashy as I remember it being, this morning. I grabbed my brown shoulder bag from the top of the spider infested closet and pulled the shoestring that was attached to the light bulb cord. I looked around, what did I want to bring? I grabbed my hairbrush and flat iron, two things I knew I would need as sometimes my hair was just too chaotic to keep the pretty ringlets that it was in today. I also grabbed my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, my beaten and abused-looking copy that seems to not have many good days left in it. I looked around my room and then I spotted it, my piano classical music book, and all my favorite sheet music I had stuffed in there. I glanced on more time quickly around my room, grabbing my black jacket out the closet and hopped downstairs.

Hannah was waiting at the door. Her face was still red and I grabbed her into a huge hug. "Bye, thanks for everything." I whispered in her ear and opened the door. The rain was heavier now, casting a sad look on this day, I was sad in a way, leaving everything I had ever known, but in a way I was excited a new adventure, a new life, a new me.


End file.
